This type of receptacle is well known and their design or realization is mainly due to the fact that the foodstuffs of animal origin such as fish, meat, shells and crustacea let an exudate flow therefrom, such exudate upon untimely contact therewith or during preservation of its foodstuffs being susceptible to carrying germs or other micro-organisms harmful to human beings.
For example, botulism is a serious poisoning produced by the toxin of a bacilla anaerobic i.e. drawing out the elements necessary for life from organic substances decomposed thereby.
Thus, commercialization of foodstuffs is only possible for a certain period, the end, of which called "limiting date of sale", should be postponed without alteration of the foodstuffs to satisfy requirements for wholesome alimentation but also for economical distribution thereof. This limiting date of sale is mentioned on the receptacle.
It is also known to commercialize fresh foodstuffs in a sealingly closed receptacle of this type in which an inert gas or a mixture of gases such as carbonic anhydride and oxygen are injected to favour preservation thereof by slowing down organic degradation, such receptacles being generally kept at a low temperature. The function of the absorbent material housed in the lower compartment is to absorb the exudate to prevent the foodstuffs from getting into contact with the latter. Thus, the foodstuffs are kept fresh, any risk of contamination by such exudate being eliminated, thereby substantially postponing the limiting date of sale.
Although this type of receptacle may be satisfactory it does not prevent any development of cultures producive of secondary noxious products on the absorbent material when it is moistened by the exudate after drying and positioning into the receptacle.
Moreover, the various gaseous atmospheres presently realized are absorbed in the course of time by the foodstuffs, thereby resulting in decrease of the inner pressure prevailing in said receptacle, and consequently deformation thereof.